


at the bottom of the box

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: Blaine sat and stared at the rings. He could have sworn they glowed; gleaming, beckoning. All it was allhis.Thanks to Sebastian, Blaine had it all.





	at the bottom of the box

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Sunday: Cereal
> 
> Extremely cheesy but I needed to write my way out of this block.

When Blaine Anderson was ten years old, there was nothing he loved more than _Captain Planet and the Planeteers_. “By all your powers combined, I am Captain Planet,” he would yell at the top of his lungs as he zoomed around the park, picking up litter as he went, his best friend Sebastian Smythe trailing not too far behind.

So when the cereal _MarshTreats_ had started offering the five exclusive _Planeteers_ rings, Blaine and Sebastian had sat on the floor of the Smythes kitchen opening boxes upon boxes of the cereal, searching for the rings at the bottom. Sebastian had made his parents buy the entire shelf of _MarshTreats_ at the nearest supermarket, promising to donate the uneaten cereal to the soup kitchen ran by their neighbours, the Lopezs, on Main Street- right after they had found all five rings. The Smythes had conceded. Sebastian was always good at negotiating things like that.

Hours later, with all the empty cereal boxes forgotten on the floor, Blaine finally had all five exclusive rings; the brown _Earth_ ring, the orange _Fire_ ring, the light blue _Wind_ ring, the dark blue _Water_ ring and the red _Heart_ ring. He arranged it all in a row- carefully, almost lovingly. There, on the Smythes kitchen floor, with Sebastian at his side, Blaine sat and stared at the rings. He could have sworn they glowed; gleaming, beckoning. All of it was all _his_.

Thanks to Sebastian, Blaine had it all.

Presently, Blaine is thirty years old, bone-tired from a long day at work. He walks into the kitchen and startles when he flicks the light switch on.

Sebastian sits waiting at the kitchen table.

“Sebastian, what are you doing sitting there in the dark?” he asks, laying a palm over his frantically beating heart. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Sebastian chuckles. “Sorry. I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you certainly did that.”

Blaine moves to take off his coat and grabs two bottles of beer from the fridge. He pops the cap off both before he settles in the seat opposite of Sebastian.

“To what do I owe this surprise?” Blaine asks after he sips the cold brew.

Before him, Sebastian takes a deep breath and finishes half the beer in one swig. Blaine regards his boyfriend carefully. Sebastian’s nervous- really nervous, he can tell. He’s learned all of Sebastian’s quirks and tells over the past twenty years- even more so once they had started dating exclusively six years ago.

With another deep breath, Sebastian reaches under the table and gently places a box on the table. Blaine’s breath catches in his chest; it’s a vintage _MarshTreats_ cereal box, the _Captain Planet and the Planeteers_ limited edition.

“Sebastian!” he squeals excitedly. “Where did you get this?”

Blaine’s already grabbing the box, inspecting it closely. The box is light but not empty. Something rattles at the bottom of it but he pays it no mind, too engrossed in the feel of the box, the vintage art, the wave of childhood nostalgia. He’s transported back to sitting on the Smythes kitchen floor, his ten year old self next to his ten year old best friend, going through boxes of _MarshTreats_ for the _Planeteers_ rings.

“I haggled some collector online,” Sebastian says smugly. Blaine doesn’t even have to look up to know that his boyfriend is smirking. “Got it for a steal, too.”

Of course he did, Blaine thinks. Sebastian’s good at negotiating things like that.

“This is amazing,” Blaine says.

“Open it.”

Blaine looks up at Sebastian, curious and excited. “What are you up to?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, a chuckle leaving his lips but Blaine notes the way his shoulders are tense, his hands fidgety. “Could you just open it please?”

Carefully lifting the top flaps, Blaine opens the vintage box. He tips it over and something shiny and metallic clatters on top of the kitchen table; a ring.

Blaine stares at it in disbelief before looking up at Sebastian.

For a moment, neither of them speaks.

Then, Sebastian moves to pick up the ring, eyes glinting as he holds it up to Blaine.

“What do you say?” he asks. “Marry me?”

Blaine looks at the ring again. He swears it’s glowing, just as Sebastian’s glowing; gleaming, beckoning.

Every memory he’s ever had with Sebastian for the past twenty years races through his mind; a highlights reel in fast forward. Every sleepover, every birthday, every kiss, every fight, every make-up, every summer, every Christmas. He can’t think of a single moment that Sebastian isn’t a part of and he feels his heart glowing, too.

“Yes,” Blaine answers easily, breathlessly.

Then his mind stretches to the endless possible futures that they’ll have- together. All the kisses and summers and Christmases.

All of it his- no- _theirs_.

With Sebastian, he has it all.

\---END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments are welcomed.


End file.
